The Errant Dreamer
by BerserkerNox
Summary: Have you ever wanted to be the hero? To be the one who swoops in and saves the day? I have, and one day I got my wish. To bad it's never as glamorous as you imagine it. But sometimes, that's not the important part. The important part is the journey. And mine is just beginning.
1. Chapter 1: The Errant Dreamer Awakens

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Final Fantasy VII or Square Enix. Why would I be writing fan fiction if I did?_

_A/N: Alright then, first things first guys this is my first fan-fic so I might make a few mistakes here and there. Especially in regards to grammar, but I will do my best to correct these as people point them out and will try to make this a story everyone can enjoy. As this will a self-insert fan-fic it will be in first person. As I know the stigma associated with self-insert fanfics I will endeavor to make this fanfic worth you time if you are willing to take a chance on me. With that said I hope you guys enjoy the fic. _

* * *

**Chapter One: The Errant Dreamer Awakens**

I was floating, at least I think so. That's what the strange sensations I was feeling told me. It was an odd feeling, but on the whole not unpleasant. That was when a sound started to filter through my ears. It was a soothing sound that seemed to put my soul at rest. It was also very familiar. Just when I thought I was about to place where I had heard it before the floating sensation came to a stop as I felt myself sitting upright.

Slowly I opened my eyes and I was greeting by a room with a familiar shade of blue. It looked like the inside of a large carriage, in fact I could even hear the clip clopping of horse hooves. Even the windows of the room were tinted with the shade of blue that covered the room. Funnily enough even though the color was everywhere it didn't feel obnoxious. In fact it was quite the opposite, if filled me with a sense of sereneness that seemed to soothe my very being. However the thing that stood out the most in the oddly colored carriage was the set of full sized mirrors scattered throughout, at least six that I could see. As I looked into them they showed my reflection as I expected, however the reflections seemed...I think subdued is the word I'm looking for. Still however subdued they were they all showed the same thing. A 20 year old slightly overweight black male sitting at 5'9, that's me if you couldn't tell. My face was a little chubby with a slightly prominent jawline, a clean shaven look and brown eyes. My black hair was short which suited me but I wish I could do more with it. Broad shoulders led down to very lightly toned arms that still held some fat, it was the same for my naturally thick thighs and legs. However the weight showed mostly in my gut which threatened to look more like a beer belly than anything that belonged on someone my age. In other words the first thing that came to mind when seeing me was 'big' and not in an entirely good way either. A slightly depressing notion but it is one that I have learned to live with.

The music that I heard before was what brought me out of my reverie as it persisted during my survey of the room. There was no shadow of a doubt where I was now that I had seen my surroundings and heard that music with them. Sure enough looking straight in front of me there was a table with a large nosed man in a nice suit with bloodshot eyes and white hair looking back at me from the opposite side. To his right sat a woman with platinum blonde hair, golden eyes, and ruby red lips wearing a uniform just as deep a blue as the room I was in. One of the only things I could think upon seeing her was that she looked even more beautiful and majestic in person. At that thought I shook my head a little, getting myself to focus on what what happening. Plus she scared me a little since she could easily rip me a new one. The large nosed man smiled widely at me as he said the words that I knew were coming.

"Hello! And welcome to the Velvet Room."

Those words cemented what was happening and sort of opened the floodgates of emotions I was sort of holding back. My eyes and ears were almost refusing to acknowledge that what I was seeing was real. In fact I was pretty sure it wasn't. That didn't stop my breath from becoming almost whispery as I tried to confirm what I was seeing.

"Igor?" I asked softly, well as soft as someone with a voice that's deep like mine can speak. His face seemed a little surprised at the fact that I knew his name. At this point my mind was starting to reboot and make sense again. I rationalized that I must be dreaming. Though I was immediately starting to doubt that as I almost never remember my dreams and when I do they are never this vivid. Plus the felt too...'real' to be a dream, but if this wasn't a dream them what was it? It was probably easier to just go along with the explanation that this was a dream though a niggling in the back of my head just kept drawing me back to the question, was this really a dream? In the time I went back and for on this topic my host seemed to finish deciding on his next words Igor answered my question with a question.

"I'm sorry young man, but have we met before?" He asked inquisitively. I shook my head negatively at his question before speaking.

"No we haven't met before" I said before continuing, "But you are a fairly iconic figure. That's how I know about you." This seemed to satisfy Igor's curiosity as his expression settled back into its usual look.

"Yes I suppose so. Well then if you know about me then you must know about my assistant Margaret as well. Perhaps you even know where you are right now?" Margaret nodded in my direction as she was acknowledged, but chose to remain quiet. As for Igor he seemed to be testing me in a way. Well best not disappoint him.

"Yeah, this is the Velvet Room. It lies between dream and reality, mind and matter. I've heard you say that line way too many times. It's also only available to those who sign a contract after you bring them here for the first time." I gave a practically textbook persona nerd answer to Igor's obvious question. Actually, now that I think about it if this is just a dream then why is my own subconscious testing me? Igor nodded his head with that same wide and slightly creepy smile on his face at my answer.

"That is exactly right my dear guest. Now then allow me to explain why you are here. If you know about me then it is likely you know about my master Philemon as well. His opposite, and enemy, The Crawling Chaos also known as Nyarlathotep is engaged in a sort of game as you would understand it. While the closest approximation to what you would call it is a game I assure you it is anything but. As opposites my master and The Crawling Chaos are locked in an eternal struggle unless the requirements of this 'game' are met. It is a fact of their existence as they both represent aspects of humanity. The requirements of this 'game' are that either humanity rises above its flaws and enlightens itself or that humanity's natural impulses destroy itself. It is less of a game, and more of a war." Igor looked quite serious when he said this. I had to admit myself this explanation felt a bit heavy for a dream. It was more like a recruitment drive for the army.

Igor closed his eyes as continued his explanation. "This is not the only world to have felt this battle. There are countless others, separated yet all connected. For example why did your favorite video game come to be? What about your favorite TV show? What about your favorite Anime? It wasn't just simple inspiration from their creators. It was that world influencing this one. Normally all this does is send ideas or thoughts through the boundaries, maybe a picture of what the world looks like if the connection happens to be particularly strong. So this 'game' happens all over those worlds. Like any other game it has rules. However those rules are violated quite frequently by my master's opponent, still there is a way that we can fight back that the enemy also has access to. That method is people like you who possess an innate ability. The ability to cross the boundaries between worlds, for you see most worlds are connected to only a few other worlds. This world, your world however has a connection to every world that has been or ever will be. Such is the unique nature of it. Thus you and your brethren can cross to just about any world and acclimate to it. Taking on the characteristics of them as if they were your own world, such is the task your people are uniquely suited to. So I humbly ask of you, do you wish to fulfill your destiny?" He said those last few words with an odd sort of tone that I couldn't place.

If I was being totally honest I would jump at the chance. I dream that I can remember and it could be a fun adventure? Sign me up. As I was about to speak though Igor cut me off as if he knew what I was going to say. "Please wait a moment. Before you give me your answer please think it over seriously. I realize that this may seem like a dream or a fantasy but I assure you it is not. Your adventure will not be easy depending on what world you end up in. In fact it could be quite horrific, and happy endings are never guaranteed. To accept this responsibility means accepting the two clauses. That you chose this fate of your own free will, and that you will take responsibility for your actions. This is a very serious matter young man. I implore you to treat it as such."

That really threw me for a loop. Not a dream? How could that be possible? Did that mean that this was reality? Or was it something in between? I honestly wasn't sure what to think. I wanted this to be a dream but if it wasn't what would that kind of thinking lead too? I couldn't figure it out so I decided to do what I usually do, focus on what I could understand. And so I considered Igor's words very carefully. The more I did the more helpless I felt. What could I actually do to help? I'm just your average American. Heh, average. That's what I was average, boiler plate, run of the mill. I wasn't really special in any kind of big way. I'm not an athlete or any kind of physically adept person other than the fact that I didn't know my own strength. I was clumsy, lazy, and thought with my heart instead of my head. I didn't have any training and while I was smart I wasn't nearly as smart as some of my friends back home, what could I offer to these worlds whose inhabitants lives would hang in the balance.

As my spirits continued to plummet a deep dulcet voice from Margaret. I hadn't noticed it but up until now she had been silent, only choosing now to speak.

"You feel at a loss right now don't you? This is a common feeling that comes to our guests when they are asked to fully consider what it means to save a world. You are wondering what you can possibly as one person possibly not even the best for the job, am I right?" I nodded at Margaret wondering if she was that good at reading people, if I was easily read, if she really see this very often, or maybe even a combination of all three. "It is not out of place to feel this way. When it comes to humanity it is an almost universal truth that the individual is weak, however the individual is far from powerless as well. After all it can take only one person to ruin the world. The opposite also holds true. Sometimes the right person being in the right place at the right time can save the world. Additionally you will not be alone. You will have us to aid you as much as we possibly can without breaking our rules or nature. What's more is that the worlds you travel to will have people that you can make your allies. Be warned however that you can make enemies as well. These bonds that you form can make or break you as well as determine you chances of success. However for any of that to happen you must believe in yourself first. For if even you don't believe in yourself then why should anyone else?" she said in a gentle tone of voice.

I looked Margaret in the eyes in shock for a moment before I broke eye contact and focused on the table between me and the two entities before me. She was right, if I didn't believe that I could make a difference then I would have already lost before I even started. If I can save even one person...I think it's worth it. To make these worlds even a tiny bit brighter. I swallowed heavily as I thought about the fact that I could die doing this. However the more I thought about it the more it didn't seem so bad. I know I would freak out if faced with that and that I still quiver in fear of it. However I think that if I can die for a purpose, doing something that I can be satisfied with I can at least put it at the back of my mind enough to make a decision at least.

Seeing me calm down Margaret smiled at me. "Ah, I see you're starting to calm down. That's good and if looks like you are close to a decision as well. I hope my masters words didn't frighten you too much. Just the same I hope that while my words helped you make this decision better I also hope they didn't coddle you. This decision needs to be your own, take it as seriously as it needs to be taken. Most of all be true to who you are. We are merely guides on your journey dear guest, as such you are the one who writes this story not us. Only you can decide the direction it will take."

Be true to myself huh? As I thought about Margaret's words did I imagined what these other worlds could be like if I didn't help. That there could be worlds out there that could be destroyed by my inaction. That real life people could be hurt. It was then I had my answer. It was just who I was, I couldn't ignore people in trouble. I nodded to myself as I looked firmly at Igor and gave him my answer.

"Yeah I want to help. I can't just walk away knowing what I do now. I'm ready, and I'm willing." I said in a clear and strong voice. Igor simply nodded at me as a deck of card materialized on the table between us along with a contract. He motioned for me to sign it which I did, both clauses that he mentioned above where I would put my signature. As I signed the contracted Igor flipped over the top card and he smiled as I saw what it was.

"The strength Arcana, it is associated with the morality about the stronger power of self-control, gentleness, courage and virtue over brute force. In other words inner strength, which I hope will see you through this trial. Now then you will need a means to defend yourself. This process we can do while transporting you. Now then, close your eyes and try to imagine a weapon, or maybe an affinity for something. The closer it is to our own world the more successful and stronger it will be."'

Following Igor's instructions I tried to imagine such a thing. Surprisingly it was easier than I thought it would be. What first came to mind was an axe. It wasn't just any old axe though. It was an axe wielded by a person from persona, like Igor semi-suggested. As Labrys' axe formed itself further in my mind a few modifications came to mind as well as a sort of armored chest plate that would have an open slot in the back that would act as a holster for it. I was just about finished when the same sensation of falling that brought me to the Velvet Room signaled my departure. As I fell through a sea of nothingness I heard Igor's voice one last time. "With this you are now, a dreamer."

That was the last thing I heard before I felt a sharp pain that brought me back to reality. I was splayed out on the ground like I had just fallen a long way and immediately I knew something was wrong. I felt dirt and stone underneath one of my hands. The other was wrapped around a long rod like metallic object. I clearly wasn't on my living room floor and that sharp bit of pain should have woken me up if this was a dream. What my brain had begun to think was true was proven right. As I lifted my head up to see where I was my eyes widened as I saw and unmistakable tall tower in the distance. The architecture of it was baffling, with wide base that narrowed the higher the building went. The last third of the structure belled out into a sideways barrel shape before taking the shape of a more traditional tower above that. The windows at the top of the building signal multiple offices where the workers could look down on the city. Finally parts of the building were bathed in an eerie green glow and pipes riddled other parts of it. I knew where I was. I was in Midgar, and I wasn't dreaming. I was wide awake.

* * *

_A/N: Well guys that was the first chapter of The Errant Dreamer. I'm working on chapter two right now and will try to chug out chapters as often as I can. Once school and other responsibilities start up I will try to get chapters out every two weeks or so. For now it's more of a whenever I can deal. Be sure to leave a review so that I can learn what you guys liked and didn't like._


	2. Chapter 2: The Acclimation Process

**Chapter Two: The Acclimation process**

As I continued to stare I just sort of layed there and looked at Shinra Headquarters in the distance awestruck at what seeing that building meant for me. I was actually in Final Fantasy VII. The sights, the people, the smells….oh god the smell! After my nose finally noticed that where ever I was smelled like a dump I brought my free hand up to close it.

"Ugh, I must be in the slums! How do these people live with this smell? !" I exclaimed. It smelled like multiple things died here. Come to think of it that's probably exactly what happened. I slowly got up off the ground as I looked down at the weapon that I held in my right hand. Well held is the wrong word for it. More like let rest against the ground and tried not to let it rip my arm out of its socket. Labrys' axe was heavy. It was almost as big as I was. I couldn't identify the metal that it was made out of but I could feel, for a lack of a better word that the metal was incredibly strong and would serve me well. Of course this incredibly strong metal was also incredibly heavy! Gripping the darn thing with two hands I could somewhat heft it and not feel like my arms were about to rip out of their sockets, it still made me feel like my arms were burning to like this thing.

As I hefted the weapon I took a better look at it aesthetically. The shaft made up most of the length and came up to about my chest and was a least an inch and a half thick. The metal was a bright titanium white and looked very nice. It also had six slots for materia? All of them were linked too. Well I'm certainly not going to complain. Moving on in my examinations I noticed that the shaft felt a little hollow on the inside. The axe head was symmetrically double headed, just like its original wielders namesake. However instead of the metal blades just jutting out from the sides they actually when up a bit, attached to a connecting metal piece at the bottom but also by multiple cables or I guess tubes? Either way the tubes, three in total on each side, connected to what looked to be thrusters that took space in cut out portions of the blade. I knew from watching that those thrusters had quite a bit of power too them. Powering up my swings or even using the axe with its holster as an improvised jetpack would be well within the realm of possibility. All in all it looked a bit off but I could almost feel the power in this thing. It was definitely not a toy.

That was about the point that the burning in my arms got to be near unbearable as I hurriedly holstered the thing in the back slot of the chest plate I was wearing. It was actually so light that I hadn't noticed it until now. I thanked whatever kind and merciful deity was responsible for the metal that made the chest plate up being of the light but very sturdy variety. At least I hoped it was very sturdy. Looking down at it was actually midnight black with a fine sheen to it, standing out against my white collared shirt and blue jeans. Now that my weapon, I got a kick out of thinking that to myself, was being supported by my entire body and thus less of a hassle to carry and deal with I could properly take in my surroundings. Looking around it was about what I expected. Filth, depilated buildings that people deigned to call houses out of necessity, filth, empty and broken bottles everywhere, filth, beggars and shifty looking men on the streets, and did I mention the filth! Seriously I'm not a neat freak by any stretch of the word but I feel like I'm going to contract hepatitis just from standing in this cesspool! Okay maybe I'm overreacting a bit but that's how I feel dammit!

Lifting up my feet the black steel-toed boots I had been wearing when I came here actually stuck to the ground for a minute before they came up. I honestly felt like I was gonna hurl. "I can't believe people actually live in this crap! This is horrible! Well I tell ya what I hope I don't have to stay here long." Why I feel like I just jinxed myself?

Actually…something else was funny too! "Wait a minute, my voice…What the crap is with this accent!" I thought something was funny! My voice had taken on a different quality. I had some kind of Jersey/Bronx accent! Just like…like… "Oh son of a bitch, you mean I got Labrys' accent as well as her weapon! What a load a crap! I don't even get a rocket punch outta this deal!" I raged out loud. Thankfully those beggars and shady guys I mentioned were far enough away that they couldn't fully hear what I was talking about. They did notice me though. Actually they looked like they were just waking up. I sighed as I realized by the minuscule amount of light coming through the plate that it was probably morning

I took a deep breath as I calmed myself from my rant. It wasn't even that big of a deal come to think of it. I was just surprised that something about myself that I've had my whole life had changed so suddenly. It was more than a little shocking, but it was something I would have to deal with like most people in life. I sighed once more as I realized how silly it was to get so worked up. "What am I doin'? My voice changes a little and I fall to pieces. I gotta do betta' than that. I don't even know where in Midar I am. I've gotta figure out what to do."

It was then that a buzzing came from my jeans pocket. Reaching in and pulling out the offending object responsible I realized that it was my cell phone. However it looked weird, the phone itself was staticky and whatever parts weren't covered in static were instead covered glowing with lines of what looked like binary code. It was almost as if my phone was in the middle of some sort of metamorphosis. Eventually it was enveloped in a white light as it changed. I could feel the weight and feel of the phone shifting in my hands. It became a little heavier, wider, and had a more rough touch to it. When the light faded I figured out the reason for that last part, it definitely wasn't a G Optimus Pro model anymore. My cell phone looked to almost entirely be made of bone now, except for the touch screen which was now a deep and familiar shade of blue. The home screen and icons were still the same except for a couple of new icons named Plot Countdown and Divergence Meter. I was curious as to what they were, like really curious; as in my finger was already moving to press the icon named Plot Countdown before I was interrupted by my phone ringing. I was surprised that my phone could even get calls here before I saw the caller ID. It was Igor, well that would explain a lot.

I answered the call and heard Igor's uniquely wise yet slightly creepy voice over the line. "I think I can help a bit with that part about figuring out what you need to do." Okay that was a bit creepy how he called right when I needed him but hey I'm not going to complain.

"Igor, you do not know what a relief it is to hear you voice," I said actually feeling a bit of tension leaving my body. "Well if you're offerin' me a bit of help and advice I can definitely use that. Oh yeah did you do somethin' funny to my cell phone? Last I checked the G Bone Plus was outta stock in AT&T stores."

"Kehehe, well it's nice to see that you still retain your wit young man. As for help and advice listen carefully," He said his voice changing to a more serious tone. It looks like it was time for him to play exposition fairy again. "First off, yes I did reconfigure your phone. It is now a special kind of bone phone that allows you to contact the velvet room as you can see. With this ability you can call us for advice when needed; though I must warn you how much we can actually help you will sometimes be scarce. After all our nature prohibits us from holding your hand or outright telling you too much or very sensitive information. For example you can't call us to ask us what the next part of your journey in this world will be or how to defeat a certain enemy. This is your journey and as such you must travel the road bumps, bruises, and all. We are merely guides to your destination."

I somewhat figured that much. If it was really that easy then this wouldn't be then the fact that Nyarlathotep played dirty wouldn't be so much of an issue. So it really is all on the dreamers, huh? "I read you loud and clear Igor," I said with as strong a voice I could muster. "Is there anything else you can tell me?"

"Yes there is more my dear guest," Igor replied. "You should have noticed two new functions on your cellular device. One is called the Divergence Meter. This function allows you to monitor how much any dreamer has changed a world from its original course. The higher the divergence meter the less valuable and reliable your knowledge becomes. Then again you here precisely to make a change are you not? Your amount of discretion in this matter is your choice my dear guest. Finally what will help you most in this situation is the Plot Countdown. This function will tell you when the story of a world will begin. Go ahead and click it."

Well I'm not sure how much use that kind of function will be but I was itching to click that app anyway. Hitting the icon a countdown did indeed show up. Looking at the screen my face went totally blank. Then I suddenly developed a rather acute twitch in my left eyebrow. I…I honestly wanted to yell, but no I'm not going to. I am cool, calm, and collected. Bringing the phone back up to my ear I cleared my throat. "Igor," I said coolly with an edge that betrayed my irritation. "What the _fuck_ am I going to do with six months until the story kicks off?! Just lay on my ass?!"

Igor sighed over the line when I voiced my less than eloquent response. I could practically see him rubbing his forehead with a single finger over the line. Oddly his sigh seemed to be one of weariness instead of exasperation, like he's had to answer this question far too many times. "Alright then dear guest, it appears I will now have to explain the Acclimation Process to you," He said.

"Acclimation Process? The hell's that?" I replied.

"The acclimation process is exactly what it sounds like," Igor explained. "It is a process which happens over time that allows a Dreamer to adjust and conform to the current world's rules and structure. For example on the average resident of this world is stronger and faster than the average resident of your own. There for your body will acclimate to accommodate this fact and that is just one example. However these changes are exponential not linear, hence why people who are strong in this world are capable of feats like jumping several dozen feet into the air and other such things. As such your body will undergo exponential changes. This process, however, takes time and in this time you can improve yourself. In a way it is much like learning a language when you are very young. Your mind and body are much more open to influences and adapting to them. Training now would be very beneficial for you as the Acclimation Process will improve the results of such a dozen fold. However just training will only prepare you for so much. Once more my guest, check your surroundings."

I was curious as to what Igor was getting at so I went ahead and took another look around the sector. Focusing less on how disgusting it was I noticed it. Heck I had noticed it earlier and didn't fully realize the implications. This place looked much worse than any other sector. In fact I didn't see anything that reminded me of sector 5, 6, or 7. I had no idea where I was. "Ah so you realized it," Igor chimed in. "Yes this is indeed a place you don't know of in that world. From the signature I'm getting you are in Sector 1 of Midgar. It's going to take a bit of work to get to where you will need to be once the wheels of fate begin to turn. Which brings us to your first mission as it were, survive. You will need to develop your skills, fortitude, and bonds with other people to survive this city and get to Sector 7. This, my guest, is what will prepare you for the world outside. I realize that this may seem harsh, but if you can't do this then it means that you will not survive the journey to come. If that is the case then it will be better for your safety for me to pull you out before you can truly get hurt. However making it through these treacherous upcoming months and making it to your destination will prove that you have a shot. I humbly await to see your performance dear guest. If you need us we are only a phone call away."

With that Igor ended the call as I stood in place thinking about what he said. So this is how my journey starts huh? I sighed as I pocketed my phone once more, a somber mood washing over me. I had to try to survive here? This was already starting to seem like a bad idea. Six months by myself with no gil, no shelter, and no idea how to get to Sector 7? Yeah I was-*smack*! I slowly removed my fist from being embedded in my face as I calmed my thought process. Sighing I rubbed my stinging left cheek from where I had punched myself. I knew this wouldn't be easy task yet I accepted the responsibility anyway. What kind of guy did I look like waffling from the start before things even got hard? I'll just have to suck it up, get off my lazy ass for once, and do whatever I can to save this world.

Now that I've resolved myself I might as well get started. With that I headed into the Sector 1 proper. It was just as bad as I feared from the smell. It seemed very few people actually homes to live in. I could see several homeless people actually head towards various pipes to try to collect the water pouring out. Of course calling it water would be a stretch since it looked a little to brown to be water. Of course like me these people had little choice but to suck it up. Unfortunately I didn't have any gil on me for the train and I think you needed an ID to use it anyway. This meant I wouldn't be using it unless I got a forged one since I wouldn't be in any Shinra database, which means that my only way of getting to Sector 7 was by walking. The thing about that was that walking meant that I was going to come across brigands and worse monsters. I could barely heft my weapon at this point, let alone use it to actually fight and take out monsters. So that was my first goal, training and finding a place to sleep.

I continued to walk until I found something that caught my eye. It was a pipe that seemed to be empty. Walking inside I inspected the pipe and confirmed my suspicions. Boxes were scattered here and there along with other bits of rubbish, more than likely to get it out of the way. Walking over to one of the boxes I opened the top to check inside. Yep, empty. It looks like no one has claimed this pipe, oh well mine now. Now that I have some kind of shelter secured I should get to, ugh training. I could already feel my usual laziness rearing its ugly head. Shaking myself violently I snapped out of my funk. I slapped my cheeks to psyche myself up.

"Alright Dexter come on this is important. Shake off the rust and get ya' head in the game. First things first I need to do strength and stamina training. My strength is my greatest attribute and I'm gonna need that for wielding my weapon. My stamina on the other hand sucks hardcore. Which means, ugh, cardio training. This is gonna suck sooo badly," I lamented to myself. Well no use crying over spilled milk. I've got some major work to do.

Stepping out of my new temporary home I walked through the sector. Turns out Sector one was relatively big and didn't have that many people in it. Still I had to get some kind of lay of the land. So I decided to just go for it. I walked up to one of the locals of the area. It was a young woman who looked to be in her early twenties. She had purple hair with a black streaked in it styled in a pixie bob cut. She actually looked to be doing better than the other people in this sector, for one she didn't look emaciated. Then again it was kind of hard to tell with the dirty brown cloak she wore on her person. What surprised me about her is that she looked very pretty in the face despite the dirt that coated it. Her face had a very angular quality to it with prominent cheekbones and full lips that were, curled into a smirk? Come to think of it I felt something was odd about her. I couldn't quite put my finger on it but I knew it was something. Well I'm already here so I might as well question her about what she knows.

"Um, excuse me miss. I'm a little new here so I was wonderin' is there an item shop around here? Also do you know how to get to Sector 7 from here? I need to head that way I after a bit."

The woman seemed to not respond for a minute before she started chuckling to herself before speaking. "Well there isn't an item shop here but I can help you out when it comes to scroungin' up items. Of course it won't come for free. Now then 'ow can a spry young man like you who just phased into existence help little 'ol woman like me," she said with a sly and silk-like voice. Though how her voice sounded was of little concern to me. What I was concerned about was the fact that she knew I apparently popped into existence. Lifting her head up from where her bangs hid her eyes her piercing blue eyes she continued to smirk at me. "Now, now hold onto your britches I ain't gonna hurt cha or turn you in to those Shinra stiffs up on the plate. In fact, I wanna help you on this 'quest' you were talking about wit cha friend on your PHS. Not for free though! See I figure that if it's really so important for you to get to Sector 7 you're gonna try it. Heck you already asked me about it. So when you go I want in so that I can get out of this shithole of a sector. I ain't dyin' like any of these other losers who drink the water and eat out of the garbage because they got no other choice, that aint the way I'm gonna go out. So what do ya say, we gotta deal?"

It took a minute for me to reboot my brain and start up my thought process. Going back over what the woman before me said this seemed like a pretty bad situation. However maybe it wasn't quite as bad as I thought it was. The woman seemed content to help me as long as I got her to Sector 7. Not to mention she seems like she would be useful for grabbing any supplies that we would need, that is if I didn't mind those supplied being procured illegally. Something else popped into my head as I weighed my options. Igor said that I would need to develop my skills, fortitude, and bonds. Well maybe a bond with this woman could help me. Plus I was here to try and make things better. Even if I only helping some thief get a better life it was a start. With my decision made I nodded looking straight into the woman's eyes.

"Okay then ya got a deal. I'll do whatever I'll can to help ya ma'am. You scratch my back I'll scratch yours. That's how it goes right?" I was trying to be as nonchalant as I could. If I appeared too eager she may try to cheat me. Plus I don't think she would buy the fact that I was a nice guy who actually wanted to try and help. Of course I would be lying to myself if I said I was doing this entirely out of the goodness of my heart.

I reached a hand down to help her off the ground and to shake on our deal. She smiled as she grasped my hand in hers and pulled herself upright. Her grip was a bit stronger than I thought it would be but not overwhelmingly so. I smiled at her before I froze as the woman pulled out a dagger and had it to my throat almost faster than I could see. "First things first mate, you need ta learn ta be more careful around people here. If I was anyone else I would be taking that fancy little axe of yours, would probably go for a good amount of gil. Lucky for you we made a deal and I don't welch on a deal, it sets a bad precedence. I'll say this though mate, you try ta screw me and your monster food capiche? "This woman clearly meant business. If I had to guess she was burned a couple to many times by other people and it left her with a distaste for double crossing. I just counted myself lucky that I she seemed to have some kind of honor about her. She even gave me my first lesson, always check for a weapon. Still I felt a bit uneasy at what happened here. I took her at her word and while I had some hesitation I ultimately opened myself to her. Would my open nature and willingness to trust be the reason I got killed here? Would I have to become as ruthless as the people in this city to make it through?

"Yeah I read ya lady. So uh, think you could take the sharp and pointy piece of metal away from my throat now?" I said with my eyes turned downward at her dagger that was still poised at my throat. She nodded apparently satisfied that she had scared me into not betraying her at the moment and backed off. I rubbed at my throat after she did, the phantom sensation of her blade at my neck still lingering.

"Good ta see ya got some sense mate. I guess some introductions are an order. Names Natalie Thail Midgar born thief and all time opportunist. You won't regret puttin' your lot in with me, I guarantee it." She seemed pretty confident in her skills from the way she was acting. Well it made me feel better about my chances at least. Plus she could put her skills to use with getting us stuff.

"Nice to meet ya Natalie, names Dexter Shelley ya can just call me Dex though," As I introduced myself I was able to finally take in her voice fully and actually place her accent. It sounded like some kind of Australian or British cockney accent. I guess it takes all types in Midgar. Still at the very least my new accent wouldn't sound too out of place. "Well Natie, before we move out I need to ask you a question and tell you something important about when we move out. First how did you listen in on my conversation? I didn't think there was anyone nearby."

Natalie gave me a cocky smirk as she answered my question. "Well I should hope not mate. It's an essential part of a thief's job ta be unseen. Kinda hard ta steal from a bloke that knows you're there. As for that other thing you were talkin' about? I think I know what cha gettin' at. Ya talkin' about that whole trainin' thing right, I remember hearing about that. Well I've been here for this long I can stay for a bit longer. After all if we're gonna have ta be fightin' monsters and all the other bozos that like lurkin' in between the sectors then I would rather like it if that bleedin' hunk a metal on ya back wasn't just for decoration."

I awkwardly rubbed the back of my head as Natalie read me like a book. Was she just that good or was I just that easily read? Either way at least she was cool with staying her for a while. If she wasn't then I would have been in trouble. I gave her small bow of thanks, an odd mannerism that I had picked up at some point though I'm not quite sure when. "Thanks Natie," I said. "Gimmie, a month tops and I'll be more than ready for travelin' between the sectors. I'm gonna be countin' on ya to help me survive while were here. Though I have to wonder, why do ya want to get to Sector 7?"

Natalie beckoned me with her hand as she began walking, signaling to follow her while we conversed. She headed towards a jumble of crates as she began speaking. "You wanna know the reason mate? It's ta get outta this shithole sector. See the thing is the sectors get nicer the higher numbered they are. In Sector 7 they got actual houses, hell they got a bloody bar over there. You'd never find somethin' like that in dumpy ol' Sector 1 here. Plus their right next ta Wall Market, and that place is great! Well for the slums at least. Basically Sector 1 equals shithole, Sector 7 equals actually decent and habitable for human beins'. It a simple 'nough concept to grasp don't cha think? Oh and if we're gonna be staying here a while first things first. Sector 1 water is practically poison unless you can filter it through somethin' and even then it' like drinkin' dog piss. So while we're here we'll be drinkin' these." With that cue Natalie threw open the boxes that we had arrived at to reveal a stock of potions. The bright green liquid seemed to almost shine with an eerie green glow.

"Wait we're gonna to be drinkin' potions? Can we do that?" I asked as my face scrunched up at the thought. I wasn't quite sure how comfortable I was with chugging down what was basically crude medicine. Though I guess it was a better alternative to drinking the water.

"O' course we can, don't be daft. It'll be a bitter pill to swallow but it's betta' than the alternative. Oh blimey, you don't even know how potions work do ya?" I shoot my head at that one. Sure I know how they should work but that's pretty much all conjecture. "All right then Dex class is in session so be sure ta take notes. Now potions are some kinda weird medicine. Don't know what they put in it and don't' rightly care. What's important is that if your injured and you down a potion it heal ya. Though it's not to the most pleasant sensation basically what happens is that, hrmm. Let's use an example, say for instance ya' gotta broken arm. Now that shit hurts so ya want it cured quick, fast, and in a hurry. So ya' down a potion, what happens is that that broken arm? Yeah an entirely new bone replaces it, regrowing in seconds. Now your probably askin' well what happened to the broken bone? Well that potion has some kinda effect of your throat, makes it damn near like a snake. It needs to be because what happens is that ya' upchuck your old injury. Let me tell ya, throwin' up bones is not fun. It also works for stuff like infections and that though throwin' up an infection is both gross and means throwing up a bit of blood and other stuff too. Hi-potions do the same thing only they can take care of multiple injuries whereas potions heal one at a time. Basically you need two potions to heal two broken arms and a hi-potion can take care of two broken arms, a broken leg, and fractured ribs. Mega-potions are different. When you break open the glass they turn into this green mist that regenerates and actually heals ya so your wounds close up and all that junk. Thing is though the mist spreads a good deal. You wanna be careful about usin' it when you're fightin' otherwise the bugger your tryin' to gut is gonna get a free heal. Last but not least there are X-potions. Honestly I'm not sure they exist, sound just a little too good to be true ya know? They can heal anyone on death's door, they regenerate and heal instead of regrow and reject. Basically x-potions are the holy grail of potions."

I took in everything Natalie had to tell me about potions like a sponge. Though I had to admit they didn't sound all that pleasant to use. Not to mention they sounded like something that you really didn't want to use in combat except for maybe the X-potion. I guess that would explain why healing spells were even needed. They spells like Cure probably actually healed your wounds rather than replace and regurgitate them. "Okay Natie, thanks for explainin' how potions work," I said. "So we just have to make sure we don't have any injuries or infections when we drink them we can keep everything down and avoid drinkin' the water?" Natalie nodded with a smile at my question.

"Now you're gettinin' it!" she exclaimed. "Once we get outta Sector 1 the water should be drinkinable, and by drinkable I mean you won't be signin' your own death warrant by drinkin' it. Still might make ya' sick and all that other stuff. You'll live though. Now then enough with the jibber jabber and make with the trainin'! I wanna move outta this dump as quick as possible so consider me your personal trainer! Now then maggot down and give me fifty!"

When the hell did she become my drill sergeant! From the way she was looking at me she was dead serious about this. Fifty push up huh, yeah alright fifty pushups coming right up! Laying down on filthy ground I started doing pushups with gusto. I have to admit the whole drill sergeant routine got me pumped, too bad that feeling didn't last for long. My arms started burning around thirty pushups, by thirty-five my arms were trembling, and at forty-five they finally gave out on me dropping my body to the ground fully. As I panted from the exercise Natalie rubbed her face in exasperation. "Oh boy can't even do fifty pushups huh?" she said with a sigh. "I hope this Acclimation Process whatever it is will actually make you strong enough to fight. Alright then next are sit-ups! Come on ya bloody wimp up and at 'em!"

This pattern pretty much continued throughout the day. Natalie would call out an exercise meant to improve me and I would perform it, failing to fully complete it most of the time. Cardio especially was killer on my out of shape body. By the time we stopped my new and improved cellphone told me it was ten 'o clock at night. "Well this is probably the best we can do for today," Natalie said obviously frustrated by my lack physical fitness. "Alright I'll come meet ya tomorrow at that little pipe of yours and we'll pick this up again. Try to get some rest and drink this if you get thirsty enough to need it." Natalie tossed me a potion to tide me over for the night before giving me a two finger salute and walking off. After she left I picked myself up from where I was laying in the filth and slowly walked back to my little pipe. I knew I was going to be sore in the morning but I still had work to do.

"Alrighty then, let's get to weapons training." I said to myself. Slamming a fist onto my chestplate my axe shot up out of its holster which left me to catch it. Well I managed to catch it using both of my hands, it dragged me to the ground though. "Ugh, somethin' tells me that I'm not gonna enjoy the next six months. Well as they say 'no pain no gain'. I ain't lettin' somethin' like this stop me!" With that I picked myself up off the ground along with my axe. First I needed to make sure that those upgrades I visualized actually came through. Looking it over I found what I was looking for. There were two buttons along with a switch on the upper part of the shaft. Giving it a bit of a field test I pressed down on one of the buttons. Sure enough it did what I wanted as the shaft of the axe shortened itself by pulling an inner section of the axe into an outer section much like a shower curtain bar or a bed railing. I was actually a little worried that feature had been left out because I didn't see any obvious marks that it was capable of this. I guess this really was well made as the transition seamless and smooth. Now I could switch the weapon between a two handed axe mode and a one handed tomahawk mode. Good for switching up styles on the fly or if I needed a shorter weapon for fighting in a closed space. Another press of the button returned the weapon to its normal state.

Now then onto to the next function. Flicking the switch on the shaft my expectations were fulfilled once again as the axe head popped off the shaft and shot forward, a length of chain connecting the two. I wanted this in there to give me better range as a melee fighter. Flicking the switch again the shaft stopped feeding out chain as the axe head crashed to the ground. Pressing the last button on the shaft the chain retracted until the two parts of the axe were connected again. "Okay then looks like my little modifications all check out. Hrmm although I can't just keep calling this thing my axe or my weapon, it need a name some kind of handle. Let's see, how 'bout Punisher! Nah that's the name of that cross shaped gun from Tri-gun. Would Fortune work? Nah it just don't seem right to name it after and arcana. Agh, I want to tribute it to Labrys somehow I mean it is her weapon! I just can't seem to think of the right name…wait. What about Weaver? Weaver to help me weave a new story with these hands of mine, alright then it's settled I hereby christen you Weaver. Alright then Weaver let's get to work!"

After yelling that to psyche myself up I hefted Weaver and started practicing. 50 horizontal slashes, 50 vertical slashes, 50 diagonal slashes, and practicing with Weaver's chain mode. I had to get used to the weapon in order to wield it effectively. Although the amount of strength required for these exercises meant I had to take frequent brakes. However I did manage to get through them. Then I started all over again. I don't know how long I was at it but I know that I didn't stop until I literally could barely lift Weaver. With the last bit of strength I had left in my arms I holstered the thing, prepared to do it all again tomorrow. "That'll be enough for today," I said to myself panting in between each word. "For now, rest I'm pooped." Walking into my new humble abode I crashed down onto a makeshift bed of boxes. I've slept on worse things so this part at least was the one that was easiest to adjust to. Before closing my eyes for bed I reached into my pocket to pull out the potion that Natalie gave me. Uncorking the glass vial I was greeted by a rather strong herbal smell. My face pulled into a grimace from the smell and I prepared myself for the worse. "Well down the hatch," I said before chugging the potion. I barely managed to avoid coughing until I swallowed the whole thing. Once I did I coughed violently for a minute. "Oh god why's it so bitter it tastes worse than lemon juice from concentrate! The Final Fantasy cast and Natie down this stuff on a regular basis! Ugh!"

Wiping my mouth of the bitter concoction I turned over my boxes to get some sleep. The foul taste of the potion clung to my mouth as my eyes closed and I drifted off. That marked the beginning of my journey. There was really nothing to do in Sector one other than train. Natalie was the one who often got us food, pick pocketing the food Shinra MP's would have on them during their patrols of the sector. She actually forced me to learn some of her tricks, mostly because she was stealing for two now and sharing her loot. Of course no matter how much she stole it would never be what I was used to. As such I often had to bear with hunger to ration out what food we did have. Of course there was always the garbage but the both of us managed to avoid having to go to that length. My routine stayed the same day after day, always some manner of training. Then on top of that there was my nightly training which meant I was sore most days. Heck sometimes I had to take entire days off because of how sore my entire body would be. However despite the pain I saw results. The Acclimation process was really something. Within the week there were already improvements so of course Natalie just kept increasing my exercise load. I didn't complain though…okay that was a dirty lie. I complained a lot, but I never stopped working and pushing myself. The days passed by and I grew slimmer and leaner with each one. My stomach was probably a little more concave than it should have been but I was still relatively healthy. My arms no longer burned when I held Weaver and I could actually use my weapon thanks to nightly training sessions.

As they days passed however I had to get used to a rather common occurrence no matter how much I didn't like it. The fact that this sector was a death zone and people dying here was the norm not the exception. Of course there was nothing I could do. Heck I never even actually saw anyone die. Most times it would just be a beggar who I noticed wasn't breathing, having died in his sleep. This needed to change, but until Shinra changed Midgar wouldn't either. It was added incentive to complete my journey. So when I woke up that fateful morning I was more than ready to tackle whatever this city could throw and me and cut it down to size. It was the day both Natalie and I had been eagerly waiting for. The day we left Sector 1.

* * *

_A.N: Alright and that takes care of chapter 2. Remember to leave a review to let me know what you thought of the chapter. For a better idea of what Dexter's weapon looks like visit my page for a link to a picture of it._


End file.
